ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sir George
Sir George is a very old character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and is also the first Forever Knight and founded them 1,000 years ago. In The Purge, he recruited the four Forever Kings to join his side and start a war on all aliens on Earth. History George was born in Rome in 231 A.D., his birthname was Georgius. He acquired immortality at some point by some unknown means. Sir George forged the seal that kept the Lucubra at bay seventeen centuries (1700 years) ago, he also defeated another interdimensional creature known as Diagon with the sword Ascalon, carving out Diagon's heart and pinning it to the ground with the sword. He is the "First Knight", having founded the Forever Knights. Sir George lived in the Bellwood Senior Village and first appeared in The Creature From Beyond. He had a coin with the same symbol as the seal that held the Lucubra. He somehow knew when the seal was destroyed and left. At the end of the episode he was seen looking at the damaged seal, looking down, then leaving. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Paradox warns Ben to "Beware Old George" and the creature from beyond. In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Sir George arrives at Area 51, where he attacks the guards and destroys the base, leaving a crater, not showing him leaving. Why he destroyed Area 51 and where he went are unknown. In The Purge, Sir George appears during a meeting between Enoch, Driscoll, Patrick and Urian. After a brief fight with Driscoll, he is identified as the founder of the Forever Knights and unites the factions into one. Sir George's first order was the Forever Knights target the aliens living on Earth and remove them whatever way possible. He later sends Driscoll to lead the Forever Knight soldiers into attacking an alien air-lift area that Ben was guarding. Upon learning of Driscoll's defeat, Sir George is not disappointed as it was just a distraction for a bigger plan. Sir George has Driscoll lead the Forever Knights while he is away and to have the Forever Knights ready upon his return, "for the battle of 100 lifetimes". Sir George's trip is explained in A Knight to Remember. He has been on a quest for several days since the The Purge to find Ascalon and Diagon's heart so that he might destroy the heart. Using a long series of calculations, Sir George found when and where the shrine that holds the sword and heart would appear next. At the shrine, Sir George and his knights were ambushed by Diagon's cult, the Flame Keeper's Circle and Vilgax. Vilgax tossed Sir George aside and grabbed Ascalon and gaining control over the powers of the sword in the process. Sir George and Driscoll tried to stop Vilgax from freeing Diagon, in the process, Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension. Sir George was able to regain Ascalon, and his youth. Appearance As an old man, Sir George was bald on most of his head, with a long, white beard. In The Creature From Beyond, he is seen in the beginning, watching TV in a wheel chair at the Senior Village. According to the nurse, George is not Sir George's real name and he is "ancient", because he has lived in Bellwood Senior Village since it opened in the 70's, but in The Purge, George is revealed to be his first name. When he regains his youth in A Knight to Remember, Sir George has blond hair, a shortened blond beard, and is wearing his special armour. Personality Like the Forever Knights, Sir George sees aliens and alien hybrids as abominations going to the point of saying that honour was irrelevant against them. This probabaly comes from his battle against Diagon. However, Sir George seems to respect Azmuth, since he is the one who gave him the sword Ascalon, which helped Sir George save humanity centuries ago from Diagon. Powers and Abilities When he was an old man, Sir George had the physical strength and agility of a man in his prime. His strength was so great, he could lift or break big and heavy objects with ease, like he knocked out a security guard with a wooden barrier. Sir George is an expert swordsman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter, beating members of the Flame Keeper's Circle with little effort, and besting powerful aliens like Diagon and Hummongosaur. According to Matt Wayne, Sir George can use magic and read minds. Sir George's magic is powerful enough to intrap Diagon and the Lucubra, and he sensed when the seal was broken. Sir George is gifted with eternal life, and once possessed the sword, Ascalon. When reunited with the sword, he regained his youth, as well as a suit of armor (which according to Driscoll, made Sir George immune to mind control). Appearances *''The Creature From Beyond'' (first appearance) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' *''The Purge'' (first full appearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' Trivia *The symbol on the seal holding the Lucubra and on Sir George's coin (∞) also appears on Forever Knight armor. *Sir George shares his name with St. George, a legendary English knight who was said to have slayed a Dragon. **Coincidentally the Forever Knights want to destroy a Dragon, who was held prisoner for 1,000 years. **According to Driscoll in A Knight to Remember, Sir George is short for Saint George. *When Sir George was first seen, he was watching a TV show with knights in it. *According to Matt Wayne, Sir George knows magic. It's ironic how Sir Cyrus and his faction dislike magic saying that "A Forever Knight would never use magic," yet, Sir George uses magic. The fact that Sir George sensed when the seal was broken indicates he was using magic. **According to Matt Wayne, Sir George is able to read minds, as he did to Driscoll when he pointed that Driscoll was still doubtful. *Sir George's armor, has similar traits to that of the helmet which Marvel Comics' Magneto wears to prevent his mind from being read. *Sir George didn't speak onscreen until his third appearance, in The Purge. *Old George is the second none character that can live far longer then a human (over a hundred years) the first are the people of Galvan Prime. See Also *Sir George Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Forever Knights Category:Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Forever Knight Faction Leaders